Wolf Weaponry
by Lexipoo-Panda
Summary: Soul has lived in the forest alone since he was thirteen. Scarcely learning how to read before his father was killed. He always knew there was something different about him. Something, odd. He didn't look like a real wolf, and he didn't eat like one either. What will he do? Who will he meet? How will he live?
1. Chapter 1

"Tch," he plopped his nose to the ground, "where can a guy find a decent meal?" he muttered to himself, still tasting the gamey saltiness of the rabbit soul he had just devoured. He couldn't pick up a single scent.

Standing on his hind legs, he walked to a tree, catching the scent of a girl. He sniffed again. She smelled like pastries. Strawberry pastries. He started to salivate, following his nose to the girl on the forest path.

"Hello," he said in his gravelly voice, looking from the small girl's face to the basket she carried.

"Hello," she greeted, blinking her green eyes at him. She wore a single red cape and a small green dress. The hood of said cape covered most of her head, but as she looked up, the hood fell, revealing dirty blonde hair. Her hair was pulled into two ponytails, one on each side of her head. It was so long that the tips laid on her shoulders, "what's your name?"

"Soul Eater Evans," he answered, finally succumbing the animal part of him, dropping to all fours, sitting on his butt, "you?"

"Maka Albarn," she smiled happily at him. Soul's tail wagged a bit, his stomach growling so loud, he would be surprised if Maka hadn't heard it, "so what are you doing out here?"

"I live here, I am a wolf after all," he shrugged his shoulders.

"You look more human than wolf," she leaned down scrutinizing his features. He was pretty sure she witnessed the ears and tail, his hands were human except for his long claws. But his eyes were red, with slits for pupils. He blinked up at her, how to answer to that? He stood up again on all fours, "you look hungry, want a strawberry crumpet?"

"I dont eat human food," Soul looked up to Maka.

"What do you eat?" Maka asked incredulous, backing up a little.

"Don't worry, I don't eat humans either. I eat souls," he explained, sniffing around again. Before Maka could comment, she got a call. With Soul watching, she flipped open her phone, and a hologram popped out, showing a man in a mask and a black robe.

"Maka, darling, I need those pastries, hurry up and bring them to me," the man said in an annoying voice.

"Sorry Lord Death, I'll be there soon," Maka reported. Before the man disappeared he got a glance of Soul.

"Maka, who's your friend?" he asked, amusement thrown into his already annoying voice.

"Lord Death, this is Soul," Maka said, "he's a wolf that eats-"

"Souls," Death breathed, "Maka," Death snapped back around. Instantly he saw that her spine straightened ever so slightly.

"Yes, Lord Death?" she inquired, waiting intently for her orders.

"Bring him to the city, he is going to be your new partner," Death said, obviously happy with himself. Maka looked as though she had stopped breathing.

"As you wish, Lord Death," she nodded her head as the transmission was cut.

"What if I don't want to come," he challenged still sniffing for lunch.

"There's souls in the city," Maka offered, shrugging and starting off down the forest trail. His mouth started to salivate.

"Deal," he hurried the word out, running on his hind legs to catch up with his 'partner.'

"So, what do souls taste like?" Maka asked, looking up to him.

"Depends on the souls," he shrugged, "rabbits are gamey and salty, real wolves taste like blood, bears taste like fish, pigs taste like...pig," Soul stopped, thinking, what else had he eaten.

"What about humans?" Maka inquired quietly.

"Never had one," he stared calmly down at her small frame. He visibly saw her relax, "so this city, what is it called?"

"Death City," she smiled at him. He recoiled away from her.

"Death City," he breathed, gluing his gaze to the path. He shoved his hands in his pockets-yes he's wearing clothing- and followed Maka to what he thought was his sudden death.

"Soul," Maka called him back to reality, ultimately causing him to stop fantasizing about his death.

"Uh-yes?" he shifted his gaze from the ground to the girl.

"Are you okay?" she stopped right in front of him, "you look pale," she raised her hand to his forehead, she mused, "you don't feel hot."

He tore his head from her fingers, muttering "I'm fine," he perked his ears up, hearing something in the distance. A grumbling, pounding steps. A low growl emanated in his chest.

"Soul?" Maka touched his arm.

He barely got the words out before he took off into the forest, "stay on the path!"

Expertly he dodged the trees, following his nose and his ears. He knew it. A bear, headed straight for the path.

"Stop," he cut off the bear's trail. It growled at him, Soul returned it, baring his teeth. The bear wasn't backing down. He knew it smelled Maka, but he couldn't let the girl get hurt.

His fingers curled and he felt his claws grow. He crouched ready to pounce. The bear made the first move, advancing on him. Soul waited until it was close enough then he yelled, "Soul Collector!"

He took one swipe at the bear, killing it instantly. But the carcass didn't just lay there, it started to disintegrate. In it's place, there's a bright yellow orb. He had to move fast. Quickly, he ran over to the orb, grabbed it in his hand and swallowed it.

"Ah," he breathed, licking his lips. Fishy, yum. He meandered back to the path, Maka still waited for him, "sorry."

"What was that?" she asked, her voice wavering in fear.

"It was a bear," Soul reported. Maka gasped.

"Are you okay?" she fretted, looking at the bare skin of his arms and face.

"Yeah, I even had my lunch," he smiled triumphantly.

"Darn, and I missed it!" Maka seemed truly upset.

"I didn't know you wanted to watch me eat," Soul said, standing comfortably in front of Maka. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him, "sorry!"

"Thank you," she nodded, making on her way. Soul was confused. He had yet to figure this girl out.

"How long to the city?" he questioned at her side.

"Not long," she answered. He sniffed the air, watching out for danger, "Soul, where are your parents?"

"My mother was taken by scientists and my father was killed by hunters," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," Maka whispered. He looked at her.

"Don't worry, they never really took care of me anyway," he shrugged, catching a scent of something he never smelled before, "what's that?"

"What's what?" Maka blinked at him. Before he could explain it, something crashed through the forest, stopping and growling before them. Maka sighed.

"Black Star! Why are you doing this again?" she yelled into the forest where another presence was approaching. Soul took a defensive stance against the creature.

"Because I'm freaking awesome!" the boy exclaimed, his hair as bright blue as his eyes. While the creature was distracted, the boy sliced off its head with a scythe connected to a chain and another scythe.

The carcass did the same as the bear, it started to disintegrate, leaving a bright red soul in it's place. It looked tasty.

"Tsubaki, you want the soul?" Black Star looked to his scythe.

"_No_," it answered him in a feminine voice. Black Star started to walk toward them. Maka turned to Soul.

"Hurry and eat it Soul," she pointed to the lone soul. Rapidly, he sprinted to the soul, eating it. Cherries? It tasted like cherries? He felt power surge through him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Kishin," Maka smiled.

"Kishin? What's a kishin?" Soul questioned as the Black Star kid meandered over to them.

"It's a weapon that surged off the path of humanity. They eat human souls, making them evil and their souls worth collecting," Maka explained, gripping the basket tighter.

"I've never even seen a human soul before. Maka since I'm your new partner I want to be sure you understand that I would never do that," Soul looked back and forth between her eyes. Maka smiled up at him.

"I believe you," she relaxed in front of him. Soul smiled, happy to hear.

"Maka," the Black Star kid stood in front of Soul. He was easily a head shorter than Soul, "who is this guy?"

"Black Star this is Soul," Maka introduced, "he's a wolf that eats souls, I guess he's a weapon. Lord Death wanted me to bring him here."

"Soul," he scrutinized Soul's face. A woman came up from behind Black Star. Her hair was black, thrown into a ponytail, her eyes black as well. But she was sort of like him. She had bunny ears and a bunny tail.

"Hello," he greeted the both of them.

"Hello, Soul," the woman smiled, "my name is Tsubaki."

"Nice to meet you," he nodded his head.

"And I'm Black Star!" the kid laughed. He sounded as if he hasn't hit puberty yet, but he was as jacked as any twenty year old underwear model.

"Pleasure," Soul nodded again as another voice cut in.

"MAKAAAAAA!" a male voice yelled from ahead of them. Maka face palmed. Out of no where a man crashed through the trees, "Makaaaa!"

Maka sighed, her back stayed turned to the man. She gave Soul a Look. He smirked at her, realizing who this man was.

"Maka! I love you I promise! Daddy loves you!" he exclaimed, hugging her from behind. This was the product of an over abundant father who felt his daughter didn't love him. He was openly crying.

"Get off of me, Dad," she pushed him to his butt. But he had stopped crying. He was staring at Soul.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, scurrying to his feet. He was the same height as Soul, staring levelly in his eyes.

"My name is Soul Eater Evans," he answered coolly.

"What are you doing with my little Maka?" he demanded. Soul's ears flattened, his tail swished involuntarily.

"Dad, he's my new partner," Maka shoved her way in between them.

"Partner my ass! You make a move on her, I'll freaking kill you," he growled over Maka's head. Soul had to bite his tongue.

"Dad, go home!" Maka pushed him further away. The man left, glaring at Soul until he disappeared.

"So, he's your dad?" Soul followed Maka out of the forest.

"Yeah, he's a death scythe," she rolled her eyes, "his name is Spirit."

"Ah," he nodded, peering at the city before him, "and this is Death City?"

"It is," she said softly, nodding her head once.

"Hm, I think I'm too cool for this," he started to turn when Maka yelled.

"The hell?!" she screamed, "you jerk! Lord Death wants you!"

He sighed, realizing, cool guys don't walk out on women. Turning around, he caught Maka with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" he snickered, bending to her level.

"Shut up," she pouted, swiping at her eyes, "I was remembering the promise you made me," she glared holes through the ground. That's right - _"I've never even seen a human soul before. Maka since I'm your new partner I want to be sure you understand that I would never do that."_

The promise he had made her completely slipped his mind. He rubbed the back of his head, "sorry."

"Yeah, just follow me, we have to get these pastries and you to Lord Death," she muttered, picking her way through the crowd, up a few streets, then up the steps to a place called Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA as Maka had called it.

A knot formed in his stomach, was he nervous? He was too cool to be nervous, "Lord Death, this is Soul."

Maka had waltzed into the room like she owned it. Her father was there, pouting in a corner, "Soul! It's a pleasure!"

"Uhm, pleasure to meet you too, sir," he said softly.

"So you eat souls?" he inquired, placing his giant hands together.

"Yes," he met eyes with the man's mask.

"He consumed his first kishin soul today," Maka jumped in.

"Did he?" Death turned his head to Maka then back to Soul. He nodded.

"Fantastic! That means we can start the transformation now!" Death clapped his hands together. Soul had to refrain from flinching at the sound.

"Transformation?" Soul questioned.

"Yes, you are a weapon, which means you can transform into some sort of weapon then transform back into human," Death explained. Soul nodded.

"So how do I do this?" Soul raised his hands, shrugging.

"Take ahold of Maka's hand. Her soul will awaken the weapon within you," they did as they were told, linking hands. Instantly he felt the thrum of Maka's soul. With his next heartbeat, he felt power surge through him.

"_What was that_?" he asked, looking at a shocked Maka beside him, "_what_?"

"You're a scythe," whispered Maka. He looked down at himself. He was naked but he didn't look like a scythe.

"_I don't look like a scythe_," he took a second look, making sure he wasn't imagining anything.

"You won't be able to see yourself as a scythe, Soul, not unless you transform halfway," Death said, before he could ask another question Death demands, "Maka lay him on the floor."

He heard the faint clang of metal on a hard floor. He was staring up at Maka, she smiled down at him, "what?"

"You're human again," she giggled, pulling gently on his ears.

"Wh-hey!" he swatted her hand away. Maka backed away, still smiling, "so is that what I'm going to have to do? Hold her hand then I'll be a weapon?" he directed his question at Death.

"No, now that your power is awakened, you no longer need Maka's soul to help. Although you will only transform halfway. Reasons? If you turn into a weapon without her, you won't be able to move or defend," Death shrugged. He understood now, what he was. What his parents were.

"My mother was taken by scientists. She looks exactly like me, is she here?" Soul asked, hopeful.

"We don't experiment on your kind, I'm sorry Soul, she's not here," Death said sympathetically.

"It was a long shot anyways," he lowered his ears, "she was taken when I was three."

"I'm sorry, Soul," Maka touched him on the shoulder. He nodded, standing up.

"I'm too cool for tears, so I won't be crying anytime soon," he smirked at Maka. She smiled back at him.

"Lord Death, here are your pastries. I hope they're suited to your liking," she handed over the basket.

"Yes, they look deli-"

"Father," another boy walked into the very large room. The Death Room, Maka had called it.

"Yes, Kid?" he popped a pastry under his mask.

"Father could you give me a mission? Patty, Liz and I are bor-" he cut himself off, staring at the pastry Death was holding. He forced out, "father, how can you eat something that's asymmetrical?"

"Because it is good? Son I think you need to get checked out first," he turned to Soul, whispering, "watch this. Kid?" He stopped the boy halfway down the hallway.

"Yes, father?" Kid ground out, turning back to Death.

"Seven more pastries left, want one," he offered the basket to his son. The boy looked torn. He twitched a little, glaring at his father.

"No," he looked as though he had just eaten something extremely sour, "if you had eight, I would have. Eight is symmetrical."

Soul was confused. This boy was weird. Death snickered, eating another pastry. The boy stomped out of the room, Maka ran after him.

"I think that's your cue, Soul," Death shooed him out of the room. He ran after Maka, she had stopped just around the corner. He could smell her.

"Maka?" he inquired, stopping around the corner where she stood in front of Kid. There were two girls behind him. They were both foxes. And not the hot kind either, they were literally foxes. They had the ears and the tails.

"Kid, he was just messing with you," she said silently. He nodded.

"Yeah, he's always messing with me," he sighed, his golden eyes turning to the ground. For being OCD about symmetry, you would think he would've tried to get rid of those lines in his hair, "so who're you?"

"I'm Soul," his ears were pinned to his head. His tail down.

"I'm Death the Kid, but everyone calls me Kid. This is Liz," he pointed to the taller one, "and Patty," to the smaller one, "they are my weapons."

He nodded to the girls, then shifting his gaze to Kid. Maka touched him on the shoulder. Soul perked his ears up at the buzzing sound in Maka's pocket.

"Maka, I think you're vibrating," he pointed at the pocket. He wasn't trying to be funny, but the girls burst out laughing. He blinked as Maka glared at him, pulling out her phone.

"Yes, Lord Death?" she answered the hologram.

"I have a mission for you. Now that you're protected, you can go on harder ones," he declared. Maka seemed pleased.

"Thank you Lord Death," she smiled, "what mission is it?"

"You must travel to the neighboring town and defeat a kishin, afterwards report straight home," that last part was her father. Soul recognized his voice. Death yelled, "reaper chop!" and in the background he heard a pathetic whimper.

"I promise, Lord Death, we will head out first thing tomorrow morning," she declared, cutting the transmission, turning to Soul, "hear that? We're going on our first mission tomorrow!"

Soul smiled at her. He realized something. He noticed all of the weapons had on a sort of collar. As Maka bid Kid farewell, Soul asked about them, "what are the collars for?"

"Oh, it's just something the meisters use for their weapons," she shrugged, "it's not like we lead you around on leashes or anything. It just looks cute," she smiled up at him. He nodded.

"Am I allowed to refuse it?" he inquired, not meeting her eyes.

"I don't see why you'd want to," she blinked up at him, "the collar I have picked out would fit you perfectly," she clapped her hands.

"Um, alright," he said, following her to his new home.

xxx

"There!" Maka declared. It was a simple black collar but it had silver spikes on it. Like he was badass. He smirked up at his meister.

"Looks awesome," he laughed.

"I told you!" she giggled, pulling out her hair. She moved to a mirror, brushing out the hair she just pulled out.

"So does your dad live here to?" Soul inquired, watching the back of Maka's head.

"No," she answered lightly, looking at him through the mirror, "he lives in the academy."

"Ah, good. I didn't want the whole, 'I'll friggin kill you if you touch my daughter," bit all night," he yawned, "by the way, where am I sleeping?"

"Follow me," she led him to a room right across from her's, "here it is," she smiled at him. He peaked inside. It was small, but he liked small. It seemed really cozy.

"Thank you," he walked with a daze into his room.

"You're welcome," Maka's voice was getting smaller. He got scared.

"U-uh, Maka?" he threw his head out into the hallway.

"Yes Soul?" she spied him from the kitchen. His ears flattened on his head.

"U-uhm," he said softly, "could you stay with me tonight? It's the first day I've slept outside the forest and I'm kind of scared."

Maka blinked, "sure."

At that single word, his ears perked up, his tail-not seen by Maka-started to wag, "thanks," was all he could choke out before he disappeared back into his room.

Minutes later Maka returned with food and a glass of milk, "for you," she offered him the milk.

"Thanks," he said again. He had never tasted anything but the wildlife souls. Tentatively he took a sip of the milk. He loved it! Gulping it down he felt just how thirsty he was. He yawned again.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" Maka inquired, swiveling her head to explore the room with her eyes.

"Anywhere," he shrugged climbing on the edge of the bed, "just please, don't leave," he didn't know why he was so scared. Soul had a feeling it had something to do with the disappearance of his mother that fateful day.

Slowly Maka crawled in next to him, facing away from him. Soul relaxed easily and fell right to sleep.

_"Mom?" he awoke at dawn. He always awoke at dawn. That was the time him and Mom could get out and hunt for the best souls. Dad would still be sleeping. But today felt different. His dad was too still next to him, and his mom was nowhere to be seen_.

_"Mom?" he called a bit louder, but keeping his voice pitched low, so he didn't wake his father. He padded to the forest path, maybe Mom would be basking in the moonlight. He peered around the tree that separated the path and him._

_He was right. His mother sat in the moonlight. The silver aurora gave her white hair a metallic tone. Her red eyes were dimmed by the light._

_He admired her. He had hoped that one day he could be as beautiful as her. Both their ears perked up at a broken stick. His brown ears her grey ones. Calmly she turned her head to the far end of the forest path. Tears were in here eyes._

"_Kūki," the man growled. Her ears flattened against her head._

_"Not now," she blinked, tears running down her face, "please, not now."_

_"I'm sorry Kūki," the man shrugged indifferently, "today's the day."_

_Soul's ears pressed to his head. He had to get help. Silently he ran through the forest, finding his dad again. Then the memory started to melt away. It started to change into a nightmare._

_He was running through the trees, his dad had disappeared. He saw him being dragged through the forest by hunters. He tried to follow, but he lost them in the darkness. He heard his mother scream. He steered around, tearing through the forest to his mother's aid. But he didn't make it on time. He ran into a scientist with his hands empty. No sign of his mother._

"_Where's my mother?!" he screamed, pounding on the man. He pointed calmly to his right. He wished he wouldn't have looked. But he did and what he saw made him scream. His mother had a pipe drawn through her chest, pinned to a tree-_

He woke up screaming. Maka wasn't next to him. He found a note, it read:

**Soul, if you wake up before I get back, I hope you find this. Don't be afraid, I'll be right back.**

-**Maka**

Upon his finishing the note, Maka came crashing back into his room, "Soul are you okay?"

He laid the note down on his lap, as he took a handful of blanket in his hands, "yeah," he answered curtly. He felt Maka crawl in next to him once again. She touched his arm.

"Soul?"

He looked up to her, his vision blurry, "nightmare," he breathed, his eyelids drooping out of exhaustion.

"Want to talk about it?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Nah," he laid back down, placing the note gingerly on the nightstand, "it's just I have a bad memory when I wake up and can't find-" his voiced caught in his throat.

"Shh, and go back to sleep," she murmured, lying back down next to him. His eyes closed and he slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so ling guise! I've been busier than expected this school year! ^^". Leave me some love.**

**xxx**

"Soul!" a singsong voice pulled him out of the darkness.

"Hm?" he sat up, inhaling deeply. He yawned, blinked a couple times.

"Get up, get up," Maka was pulling his arm, "we have to go soon," she was excited for this mission.

"Okay, okay," his voice laced heavily with sleep. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He had slept in his clothing from yesterday. He didn't have anything to change in to, "Maka?"

"Yeah?" she called from the kitchen.

"I don't have anything to wear," he answered.

"Check the closet," she sang, the smell of food wafting into his room. He opened his closet doors. Clothing upon clothing was hanging in this closet.

"Wow," he breathed, hearing Maka come in behind him.

"Like it? I had it brought in early this morning," she giggled. Soul turned around to her, smiling.

"Thank you," he chuckled, moving into the closet.

"You're welcome, Soul. When you're done, breakfast is ready, so come on out and eat with me," she smiled, leaving the room all to him. Quickly he got dressed, running to eat breakfast.

"I don't eat human food," Soul sniffed the air.

"Don't knock it till you try it," Maka smiled, offering the food. Soul sighed, plopping in the chair across from her. Tentatively he took a bite of the yellow stuff on his plate.

"Whoa, what is this?" he asked with a full mouth.

"They're eggs," Maka said seriously, "you've never heard of them?"

"No, I've only ever eaten souls," he inhaled the rest of the contents on his plate. Maka giggled at him.

"I told you," Maka said in a light voice, playfully making a face at him. Soul stuck his tongue out at her, "we have to go."

Soul and Maka stood up at the same time, he followed Maka to the sink With his plate. She started to scrub hers with a cloth.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching intently as the remnants disappeared into the sink.

"I'm washing the dishes. Get a towel from that drawer," she pointed to a drawer close to the floor, "and dry this," she lifted the newly cleaned dish. It dripped water onto the ever clean counter.

"Okay," he pulled open the drawer, pulling out a...towel? He guessed it was a towel, for Maka didn't yell at him. Gingerly he took the warm plate from her grasp, "how do I dry it?"

"Take the towel and do this," she moved her hand in the air back and forth, "on the top of it, flip it over and do the same thing. Make sure it's super dry," she then turned back to the sink and busied herself with his plate. Soul did as he was told, wiping the plate with the soft towel in his hand.

He tested the plate, feeling that it was dry. He placed it on the counter, watching and waiting for Maka do give him the last plate. He took it, drying it like the first one, "now put them in here," she patted a door that was suspended in air. But with closer examination, Soul noticed that it was connected to the wall.

He opened the door, finding where exactly the plates went. He laid them, carefully for they were glass, upon the others.

"Thanks, Soul," Maka smiled wide at him. He returned it, swishing his tail involuntarily.

"Shouldn't we be going?" he asked, picking at the hem of his shirt.

"Oh, yes. Just let me get my cape," she scurried to the front door. He hasn't noticed before but she was wearing another variation of the green dress she wore yesterday. Her hair, of course, was like she wore yesterday. He followed after her, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

Upon finding her, she had her cape on and was lacing her shoes. They covered her ankles and were a dark black color. How else could he describe them? They did look cool though. Well, cool against his ratty tennis shoes. He didn't know what a 'tennis' was, just that his dad had gotten them for him when he was thirteen. Three years, he's had these.

His dad had told him that he got them from a village. Just before he was killed. He had also taught Soul to read. Said he lived in the village before he ran off with his mother into the woods.

"What are those?" he pointed at her shoes. His ear tickled, he flicked it, waiting intently for her answer.

"Oh these? They're called Converse," she smiled up at him, "I'll get you a pair after the mission."

"Alright," he nodded, opening the door for her. She skipped out, her cape flowing in her wake, "Maka?"

"Hm?" she turned around, her basket clutched in her hands, placed in front of her. She bent forward a bit, smiling softly at him.

"Why do you wear a cape?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly to the side. She giggled, but he could see something flickering in her eyes.

"Oh this old thing?" she pulled up the hem, "my father gave it to me before he became a cheating bastard," she said that cheerfully, conversation like. Soul could seriously feel the irritation rolling off of her.

"If you hate him that much, why do you still wear it?" he asked, afraid she would get pissed even more.

"It helps me remember a better time," she said softly, stroking the fabric between her fingers. Soul said nothing, just stared. Instantaneously she snapped her head up a smile on her face. soul was a little scared.

"Come on, Soul!" Maka waved him along, running down one of the roads, toward the end of the city where they entered. Soul followed quickly after her, hoping to god he didn't lose her in the crowd. Cool guys don't get lost.

xxx

The entire way through the forest, Maka chatted with him. About how she's been waiting for her partner, her mother, her mission. Well she got her partner and her mission, but he hadn't seen a woman around Spirit, well, not one that looked like Maka. Soul rolled his eyes at the story about Spirit. How the reason her mother left was because her father couldn't keep it in his pants.

The town was just ahead, Soul could see it, smell it too, "Town's up ahead," he muttered, when Maka calmed down enough to let Soul get a word out. He saw her visibly lighten.

"Great! I'm so excited!" she jumped, running ahead of him.

"Wait, you could get hurt!" he called after her, anxiety welling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want a re-run of his mother's disappearance. Maka was giggling, looking over her shoulder at Soul. She turned around, stopping short. His heart hammered in his ears, he was afraid he wouldn't get there in time, but he did, Maka not in any danger. She was staring at the state of the neighboring town. It was in shambles, most likely from the kishin.

"Wow," Soul breathed, he turned his attention to Maka, "maybe after we defeat the kishin, we could help them repair their village," Soul offered. Maka eyed him with so much affection, his heart sped up.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let me call Lord Death, tell him we'll be longer than expected," she pulled out her hologram phone thing walking to the edge of the forest path. Soul kept his eyes on the girl, listening for danger, sniffing the breeze as it rolled by. She hung up, smiling up at him.

"He say yes?" Soul already knew the answer, but he decided to ask anyways, humor Maka.

"Yes," she squeaked, looking like a fan girl. He had no idea she wanted this mission so badly. He smiled at her, tilting his chin to the town, motioning her along without his hands. She scurried to his side, walking with him as they entered the head of the town's building. It was worn down.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman at the desk inquired, not pausing, as if she's seen something like Soul before.

"We're here to destroy the kishin," Maka spoke. Soul stayed quiet, not his place to talk. Let the meister, the one that knows what she's doing, talk. The lady beamed at them.

"The kishin is in the forest. Not the one near the entry. You're going to go passed this building, toward the far end of the town, as if you are leaving to the next town over; there'll be an exit with a forest beyond. It's in there," she explained with a cheery smile. She was talking as if they were looking for a library book.

"Thank you, ma'am," Soul spoke up, making way for the door. He heard Maka speak up after him.

"Thank you," she said with an animated smile, running to Soul's side.

xxx

They were almost to the forest beyond the town. The further they went into the town, the more haggard the town looked. Soul smelled something strong, foul, like decay. He wrinkled his nose, "it is close," he choked out.

"What's the matter?" Maka inquired her green eyes boring into his red ones. He twitched his nose, making a disgusted face.

"Don't you smell that?" he countered, trying to repress the smell from his sensitive nostrils. Maka shook her head, her eyes wide.

"You smell it?" her voice hard with excitement. She grinned wide when Soul nodded his head at her, "onward, slave!" she yelled obnoxiously, laughing loud. Soul sighed, leading the way to the foul smelling thing. The odor got so strong; he even thought he wouldn't make it any further. He coughed.

"Does it really smell that bad?" she shrugged, following closely behind him.

"It does, seriously. It smells like something has died and is now decomposing," he stuck his tongue out, disgusted that he was actually breathing this crap in.

"Ew, thanks Soul for the beautiful image," she cringed, her nose wrinkling. She shook her head, trying futilely to destroy the image Soul had planted.

"You're very welcome," Soul smiled smugly, continuing. Ultimately, they found it. It was sleeping. Soul guessed it only attacked at night. Maka started to whisper.

"Soul," she offered her hand, he took it, feeling no different, but soon, he saw trees flying passed him as Maka ran toward the sleeping creature. With one fatal swoop of her arms, the creature was sliced in half, disintegrating, in its place, another red soul. Maka throws him, and he hits the ground running. He swipes the soul from the air, swallowing it, his mouth being taken over by cherries once again. Wow they just met, what, yesterday, and they already had a system going.

"Yum," he licked his lips, smirking at Maka. She smiled back, waving him back in the direction of the town.

"Wow, you defeated it already?" the lady behind the desk asked incredulously. Her eyes were wide behind the glasses she wore.

"Yeah," Maka answered, "it was sleeping. Does it normally attack at night?"

"It did," the lady giggled, "thank you, so much."

"Not a problem, say we've been meaning to ask you. Mind if we help you rebuild your town? We're staying an extra couple of days," Maka asked. She was staring intently at the lady, waiting for her answer.

"We can't pay you for it. We are a very poor town—"

"You don't have to pay us for the rebuilding, that's all volunteer," Maka quickly reassured her. Soul twitched his ear, swished his tail. The lady smiled in relief. They did look like a poor town. Soul didn't need the money, and Maka seemed well off.

"All right," she nodded, still smiling.

"We will need somewhere to sleep though," Maka threw out. The lady seemed taken aback.

"Oh, yes," she exclaimed, standing out of her chair. She waved for them to follow her. They did, at a respectable pace. She showed them to a small room with two beds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry for the short chapter. Things have been happening and claiming my attention. I'll try to update quicker. Leave me some love.**

xxx

"Wow, it feels great to help them!" Maka gasped as they were leaving the town. She giggled in spite of herself.

"Yeah, it does," Soul nodded keeping close to her side.

"And we've got money," she held up the sack filled with money. She kept it close to her chest.

"We do," Soul nodded with a smirk. Needless to say, they chatted the entire way home. He's only known her a couple days and he can talk to her this easily. A question bubbled up to his lips.

"Maka, what's a 'tennis'?" Soul spilled forth the question that was brewing.

"What?" she looked at him. Like really looked at him.

"What's a 'tennis'?" he repeated. What was so hard about this question?

"What makes you ask?" she still hadn't answered his question. Was it something bad, a touchy subject, perhaps. He hoped not.

"My dad called my shoes, 'tennis shoes', but he never told me what a 'tennis' is," Soul blinked as Maka began to laugh.

"Tennis is a sport," she smiled up at him, Soul was vaguely aware of their feet creating a soft crunch in the grass, "your shoes are called tennis shoes because those are usually used to play tennis."

"But what is tennis?" Maka stopped, Soul stopped a few feet ahead of her.

"Okay, you have these racquets. You can play singles—which is one on one, or doubles—which is two on two. There's a net between you and you have to hit this bright yellow ball—called a tennis ball—over the net. There are a whole bunch of rules that I don't know. But basically you hit the ball over the net until one of you messes up and that's whoever's point," she acted all of this out. Soul smiled at her.

"Thank you for clearing this up," Soul chuckled, swishing his tail and flicking his ear, "let's get back. I miss my bed."

"You've slept in it once," Maka laughed, throwing her head back. Soul smirked.

"I miss it," he whined, leaning forward, letting his arms hang. Maka patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," she smiled, her pigtails swished with her movements. Soul smiled, his teeth gleaming.

xxx

"Lord Death, we have returned," Maka smiled softly at the reaper. He clapped his giant hands together, this time, Soul did flinch at the noise.

"Sorry, Soul. That noise must be hard for your ears," Lord Death apologized.

"No, that's okay, Lord Death," Soul quickly reassured him, holding his hands up, palms facing Lord Death.

"Alright, then. Great job, you guys! I will give you a call when another mission comes in," Death reported, a smile in his extremely annoying voice.

"Thank you, Lord Death," both Maka and Soul said simultaneously. They looked at each other. Maka smiled when Soul smirked.

"Oh, Lord Death, are Kidd and Black Star out on missions also?" Maka spun on her heel. They hadn't gotten far, a good couple of feet away from the door.

"No. Kidd is sulking at home, because I gave the only mission to you two. And Black Star, as far as I know, anyways, should be at home," Death answered immediately.

"Thank you, Lord Death," Maka sounded grateful and relieved. Once they got out of the room, that's when Soul will ask what her ulterior motive was.

The heavy door shut noisily behind them. They continued down the hallway, turning around a couple corners before Soul finally asked his question.

"What was that about?" Soul basically demanded of the girl. Maka blinked up at him, a smile highlighting her face.

"I'm going to teach you a sport," Maka said, her voice rising a couple octaves.

"A...sport?" Soul tilted his head to the side, confused beyond belief.

"A game of sorts," Maka shrugged, "you'll love it."

"Like tennis?" Soul's tail sped up.

"Something like that," Maka nodded consent, "but it's not tennis."

"What's it called?" Soul wanted to learn about these sports. Wanted to learn everything there was to know about this city.

"It's called basketball," she said never turning her head. They were headed in the direction of their house.

"Then why are we going home?" Soul asked, looking up at the house they call their home.

"We have to change first. You don't want to play basketball in jeans," she made a face, "hello dehydration."

"De—what?" Soul blinked following Maka in the front door. They both peeled off their shoes.

"Dehydration. It's basically where your body goes funky because you don't have enough water in you," Maka explained, waving him back to hall.

"Oh," Soul said with enthusiasm. Maka giggled.

"Make sure you wear shorts. You know the ones that go to about here," she pointed to her knees, "and maybe a lighter t-shirt. If you need help, I'm right here."

"Thanks," he disappeared into his room, opening his closet doors again. He found the shorts without trouble it was the 'light t-shirt' he had a problem with. He picked up each and every t-shirt he had, they all felt about the same weight, "Maka?"

"Yes, Soul?" she popped her head in the doorway after a few seconds.

"Light t-shirt?" he repeated her words, showing with his hands that he was weighing them.

"No, no, silly goose. Here," she pulled out a white t-shirt, "feel it."

"It feels like cotton," Soul said watching the t-shirt.

"Soft or rough?"

"Soft," he answered, looking at Maka.

"Does it feel like air or heavier?" she countered.

"Air," he said softly.

"Good job. This is what is considered a 'light t-shirt'," she appraised, rewarding him with the shirt.

"Thanks for the help," Soul smirked, shooing her from his room, muttering "cool guys don't strip in front of girls," he closed the door and quickly got dressed in his new clothing. Soul emerged from his room, to find Maka in a green t-shirt and shorter shorts than his. Her hair was in her normal ponytails.

"Welcome back," she giggled, leading him throughout the house, "we need to get you new shoes."

"Yeah," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "I've had them for three years."

"You said your dad gave them to you. Are you willing to give them up? They are pretty ratty, but if they mean something special to you, I'll buy you new ones but you can keep the old ones," Maka watched him, waiting for his answer.

"No, no, that's okay. They are pretty ratty. I can get rid of them," Maka stared at him. She nodded a smile playing on her lips.

"Come with me and let me buy you new shoes," Maka said in a singsong voice. Soul smirked at her, following behind her.

xxx

They were walking for sometime, when Maka turned to Soul, "Soul, tell me about your parents."

Soul sweat dropped. She completely caught him off guard, "well I look a lot like my mother, her red eyes, sharp teeth, white hair, but I inherited my ears and tail from my father," Soul started, "my dad was a burly man, his hair, eyes, ears and tail were all a chocolate brown. He was really nice and super protective. See, they were both runaways. My mother and father left their village and ran away together.

"My dad always said 'you and your mother are one of the same.' Which was mostly true. My mother and I did everything together. We'd get up at dawn to hunt together," Soul smiled at the memory, "but my mother was taken by scientists. And my father was murdered by hunters. It makes me shudder to think what they did with him," Soul murmured, shivering. Maka patted him on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she said softly, turning to the right. Soul began to shake his head.

"It's fine," Soul smiled down at her. She returned it, turning instantaneously in a small building.

xxx

They were playing basketball, Soul finally getting the hang of the sport, when Maka's hologram thing went off. Maka didn't hear it, so Soul had to inform her that she was vibrating again. Maka once again glared at him as everyone burst out laughing. Even Kidd was laughing at his not so joke. He didn't get what was so funny.

"Yes, Lord Death?" Maka stood with her hands clasped firmly behind her back. Her spine was straight and formal, he noticed, when she was talking to Lord Death.

"I have a mission for you," he said unenthusiastically. Maka perked up instantly, obviously not hearing the malice in his voice. She smiled wide, not saying a word, Death continued, "It's two towns after the neighboring one you were at today. There are two Kishin there and they have plagued this village tremendously. I don't prefer this village, much less sending you two but the only reason I'm asking you to do it is because they were begging for help.

"After you two put an end to the Kishin I want you to come straight back. Doesn't matter how bad the village looks I don't want you staying, you understand?" Death demanded of them.

"Understood Lord Death," Maka spoke for the both of them. Soul nodded in agreement. Death nodded apprehensively.

"Be careful, you two," he said and with that the transmission was cut. Maka hid the device back in her jacket, turning to their company.

"Sorry, you guys. We have to go," Maka pivoted back to Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Kidd. Black Star grimaced and growled.

"Fine, we'll play _all_ by our selves," Black Star swiped up the basketball and passed to Tsubaki. Maka smiled at the game and tugged Soul by his arm. He staggered after her.

"Uh—we're leaving now?" Soul spluttered, his new shoes crunching in the small stones.

"We have to prepare," Maka spoke without looking at him, but she did let go of his wrist. He stood up straight and followed quickly after her.

"Prepare?" Soul tilted his head to the side. What did they have to prepare for?

"Yes, Lord Death said it's three towns away. It will take us at least a week to travel there on foot. So we need to pack. We'll head out first thing tomorrow morning," Maka seemed rigid, Soul wondered why.

They trekked home in silence, Soul could feel the tension in her body and he didn't want to push it. His ears and tail lowered, his head tilted down, between his shoulders. He was afraid to speak.


End file.
